


劳斯莱斯

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313
Summary: 芝诺光芝诺斯X私设男精帝国皇子X教廷国贵族私生子老情人相见架空AU





	劳斯莱斯

1)

“你听说了吗，今天又抓住一个菲尔斯家的旁支，这么大家族，应该都进去了吧？”  
“你别说，我听家里长老说，还有个菲尔斯家主的私生子在逃呢。”  
两个年轻的贵族从花坛前走过，低声讨论着时下最热门的八卦。  
菲尔斯家族被教廷宣判与异教徒有染，整个家族的人都难逃一劫。

角落里的青年精灵冷冷一笑，身后有些怯懦的精灵少年拉拉他的衣袖，精灵拍拍他的头，二人转身离开。  
“少爷...”  
“小瑞，我说过了，在外面不要叫少爷。”精灵‘少爷’穿着和少年相仿的朴素服饰，脸色亲切而又温柔，他握着少年的一只手，嘴唇微微张合轻声说。  
“哥哥...”少年眨眨眼睛，乖巧的表情在透明橱窗和青年身上来回徘徊，路过的行人无一不觉得这是年幼的弟弟在向哥哥讨要橱窗里昂贵的点心、  
“小瑞乖，我带你去吃别的好吃的。”青年与巡逻往返的士兵擦身而过，转过街角带着人钻进一条小巷。

“加雷马人最近的行踪。”一沓纸币轻轻放在桌面，眼镜戴的歪歪斜斜的人族男性抬头，露出一副意味深长又刻意讨好的笑容。  
“我尊敬的穆恩少爷哟...”青年精灵听到这拖着长调的声音，脸上闪过一丝不耐烦“多大的人了了还这么恶心！”  
男人笑眯眯地将钱揣进口袋，从柜子里摸出一个小纸条推了过去。  
“菲尔斯家族最后的希望，我们亲爱的穆恩少爷。看在我们互相照顾生意这么久的份上，我劝你要么去乡下找个地方隐居，要么，就去试试偷渡去和这里没关系的国家，找个有钱人包养你，反正你长得不错，肯定会享福的啦。”

没人搭理自顾自说话的聒噪，纸条展开，私人高档会所的地址展现在眼前。  
青年精灵笑了笑，细长手指夹着烟在纸条上落下一个个灼烧的洞，最后又撕了撕扔进垃圾桶里。他拍拍紧跟着自己的小孩，冲着男人露出一个人畜无害的笑容。  
“既然教廷说我们与异教徒有染又拿不出证据，我为什么不去找一个真正的异教徒，和他搞一下，给教皇老爷子看看呢？”青年站在门口，墨绿色的眼蔓延开无尽的沼泽，眼睛男忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
金钱在上，快来个人收了他吧。

 

2)

三日后。  
一辆Phantom在一家私人会所前停靠，绝对稀少的车型另侍者们绷紧了呼吸，有些惊战的等待车主人下车。  
“皇子陛下，请。”架着银色单镜框的精灵打开了车门，加雷马得天独厚的身材体型在光的逆照下显得煞气森森。俊美的男人瞥了他一眼，有些懒散地渡进会所。精灵有些后怕拍拍脑门，目光从男人宽阔的后背挪向腰间垂挂着的两把刀。  
太可怕了，饶是自己经历过这么多血腥事，还不如那人身上的两把刀有气势。

高大的男人踏进大堂，立刻有侍者来为他脱下外套。男人转了转手腕，垂眸不紧不慢地将袖口解开，偶尔抬眼扫视过去，大厅里的大多数人变像鹌鹑一样定在原地一动不动。  
男人嗤笑了一声，看着急急忙忙跑来的胖子。  
“尊敬的皇子陛下...”胖子紧张地擦着额头的汗“您能来参加今晚的宴会鄙人真是...”面色通红的胖子紧张的卡了壳，双手急促地绞着，“我，我们为您准备了很很，很多活动...您您您想要先让他们表演哪哪哪个....”  
男人扫了一眼旁边侍者端上来的单子，兴趣缺缺地挥手。“你家老头子再不来，这地方恐怕你是不想要了。”  
胖子哆嗦着突然跪下，被男人嫌弃地一脚踹起，急急慌慌地冲向内堂。

芝诺斯自个儿挑了个沙发坐了下来，两把刀贴在他的身侧，被他的手指轻轻敲打着。四下灯光略有昏暗，本来是要来陪酒的男男女女面色发白的贴墙站成一溜，他们能感觉到坐着的男人越来越不耐，一股可怕的气场缠绕着男人与刀扩散开来，好似要绞碎他们的身体。  
“不中用的东西。”苍老的声音从内堂传来，须发近白的老者在胖子的搀扶下走了出来。他的眼皮耷拉着，抿着嘴敲了一下手杖，贴墙演鹌鹑的人顿时从房间里撤了出去。  
“不入眼的东西，被犬子拿来让您见笑了。”老者向男人行了一礼，扭头啐向胖子“什么垃圾都往陛下面前带，滚去把后花园的人带过来。”  
胖子哆哆嗦嗦地接了指令，撒腿跑走了。  
“芝诺斯陛下，劳烦您亲自来这寒冷的地方一趟，外面天寒，您先尝尝这...”老者作势要给芝诺斯倒酒，芝诺斯扬扬下巴打断他。“长话短说，我没这么多时间浪费。”  
“是，是。”老者讪讪地放下酒瓶，一手重新握回手杖“您也听说了，艾因哈特家族最近倒了血霉，被教廷抓的抓杀的杀，剩下的也就只有零星几个小蚂蚁在外面躲着。我估计不出两天，这伊修加德的天就要...”  
“父...”胖子微弱的声音打断了老者的话，老者皱了下眉，随后又舒展开，他将胖子推上前的几个男女抓过来一个，刚刚还虚虚弱弱的老头顿时有些急色地拍了拍女孩的臀。  
“陛下，我知道您平日里不愿意让人近身，但是这几个，是老头我在各地弄来的，绝对的干净，模样好脾气乖，您看看...？”  
芝诺斯敲打刀柄的动作顿了顿，他从几个人中迅速看到了一抹墨绿色的眼睛，芝诺斯露出一个轻笑“你过来。”  
老者和胖子大喜过望，心想这是男人第一次接受了他们的赠礼。老者隐晦地笑了一下，打了个手势让剩下几个人离开了。  
“皇子陛下，好不容易您相中了个人，您就放松放松，咱们今天这事，慢慢聊如何？”  
芝诺斯随便地点点头，双腿微微打开，他的背靠在软绵绵的沙发上，目光玩味地看着坐在他腿上的精灵。  
漂亮的精灵有着黑夜的长发，用蛇青的丝带扎起马尾，贴身的衬衫，外罩了修身蓝色小马甲，随着主人的动作将肌肉的线条描绘在白衬衫上，皮带勾勒出纤细而有力的腰肢，中间皮扣上的玫瑰，怒放着妖艳的美丽。低腰的裤子紧紧包裹住浑圆的屁股，薄薄的裤子隔开了二人的皮肤，却让温度在接触的刹那相交，融合，升温。  
精灵眨着他那双墨绿色的眸子，双手撑着男人的腿交叉开坐，足尖点地问问用力，紧实的腿部肌肉线条流畅而美丽，布料摩擦时细微的声音被捕捉进耳朵，如低喃般徘徊不肯散去。  
“你叫什么。”芝诺斯的一只手放在了精灵的大腿上，湛蓝色的瞳在昏暗灯光的折射下变得幽深。  
“名字这种东西，对于我来说并不重要。”精灵俯身状若软绵绵地伏在他身上，双手按压在芝诺斯的腰侧，调皮地摩挲了一下。  
芝诺斯伸手勾住了他的下巴，鼻尖凑过去在他的锁骨处徘徊，温热地呼吸钻入衣领，带着一丝丝察觉不到的笑意“你这里的味道，真美味。”芝诺斯每用鼻尖蹭蹭锁骨那里，他都感觉到身上的人又‘紧’了一些。

老者瞥了一眼二人，低下头饮酒的时候眼里划过一丝鄙夷。

芝诺斯放松身体的任由身上人摸来摸去，似乎很享受这种感觉。他眯着眼睛有一搭没一搭地听着老者的絮絮叨叨，伸出一只手在老人和胖子都看不到的地方，隐晦地捏了捏精灵的屁股。精灵摸来摸去的手突然重重地摁在一个地方，芝诺斯面色平淡地将手指划到双臀的缝中，隔着裤子用一根手指轻轻搔刮着。美丽的精灵有些控制不住地短促呻吟了一声，搂紧芝诺斯的力气越来越大，芝诺斯也毫不示弱地在他双腿中间的地方来回滑动轻搔着。“唔...”精灵有些恼怒地抬头看他，墨绿色的眸子里卷起灵动的风暴，他猛地坐起身，抢过离他最近的芝诺斯的杯子仰头一口喝下，下一秒狠狠亲上了芝诺斯的唇瓣。  
老者面色古怪的看着他们二人，握着杯子的手指在杯壁上轻点三下，沙发一角的胖子，把手放进裤兜里，按下了一个按钮。  
.........  
沙发上的二人兀自吻得热情，芝诺斯敞开齿关欢迎精灵粗暴的进入，两舌纠缠推搡着，发出啧啧的响声。而老者和胖子则面色铁青，身体止不住地颤抖着，他们试图挪动着僵硬的步子，想要逃离这个诡异的地方。“啊！”满脸横肉的胖子发出了悲鸣，老者慌张地向后看去，身体却不由自主的前倾。  
在闭上眼睛的最后一秒，他看到那个精灵手中小巧可爱的黑色手枪。

 

3)

芝诺斯紧紧掐着精灵的腰，将他一把抱起，长手长脚的精灵立刻如连体婴儿般缠住他。芝诺斯夺回了主导权，他的齿微微用力撕咬着精灵的唇瓣，铁腥味在两人唇间散开，芝诺斯松开了他的唇，舔过嘴角，满意地点了点头。  
会所门前的侍者早就跑了个没影，一道灰色的影子落在车边为他们打开车门。芝诺斯将精灵往里面一丢，自己跟着钻了进去，车门砰的一声关闭，车内只留下精灵急促的喘息。

“我挚爱的朋友”芝诺斯将平复过来的精灵压在身下，双腿紧紧压住对方，他亲昵地在精灵锁骨上蹭了蹭，一道细小的伤疤在明灭不清的光线中显露着真面目。他的目光炽热而又张烈，舔过精灵每一处裸露的皮肤，“我记得有人曾经说掌控菲尔斯家族轻而易举，怎么现如今看来，你和当年一样的狼狈。”

穆恩的嘴角勾着笑，他将芝诺斯的脖子下压，屈膝抵在这人的双腿间磨蹭着，语气却是可怜巴巴的紧“那怎么办呢，我的皇子陛下，菲尔斯被死老头坑了一道，我也差点摔个跟头，现在我什么也没了。你要是不帮我，我就要被那个情报贩子卖去乡下种田，卖去国外当有钱糙老头的小情人了！看在我刚才潜伏进去救了你的份上嘛。”  
芝诺斯的唇角带笑，精灵学着那个混蛋情报贩子的口气叽里咕噜着，他已经很久没有这么开心过了“你要是被卖到乡下，被卖到国外，不是更有机会东山再起你的军火枪支，搞掉教皇老头儿吗？”他感到自己身下的欲望的蔓延，声音低了三分。“怎么现在主动跑到我的车上，求我帮你了？”  
穆恩的眼中闪过恶劣的笑，他松开缠绕着男人脖子的手，自顾自地开始解皮带扣，再抽出，丢到座位下面，低腰裤子的纽扣已经被蹭开，他凑到芝诺斯的耳边，湿润的呼吸混着情欲，在豪车里烧起一把大火。“因为我宁愿坐在劳斯莱斯里被你干到哭。”

芝诺斯解开了自己外套的最后一个纽扣，目光从浅浅的湛蓝之海坠入深渊，混杂进了浓浓的黑色。  
“如你所愿。”

 

4)  
感谢这辆豪车，感谢自己拿了润滑...  
“你出门还带这个，我的朋友？”芝诺斯的吻，不，应该说是撕咬，总脖颈向下，在胸前停留了片刻，两个人的衣服散落在了车座位下。“从刚才的会所拿的，你要知道，我们这种可怜的人，被带出门终归是要做些这种事情。要是不给自己准备些措施，又有谁来关心我们呢...”听着精灵在身下天马行空的胡扯，芝诺斯的眉头跳了跳，将人猛地拽起又摁着跪趴在座椅上。穆恩半睁着眼睛看着近在咫尺的狰狞，发丝被扯动，脑袋离那处越来越近，不知道是心里作用还是什么，穆恩下意识的试图拒绝“我不唔....”  
芝诺斯舒了一口气，他的手指在精灵耳朵上揉搓着，“几年不见，你的话也多的烦人。”夜视能力极强的他看到精灵情动而颤抖的白皙后背，手指的力度加重，穆恩兴奋地含着粗大发出尖叫。“好好舔，治治你这话唠的毛病。”  
穆恩感觉自己兴奋地快要射了，鬼知道自己的兴奋点竟然在耳朵，当年他和芝诺斯胡闹的时候可从来没碰过这里！穆恩走了会神，面前的男人不满意地捏着他的后颈，劲腰挺动，将粗大全塞了进去。  
“唔...欧...”穆恩气急败坏地想要干呕，龟头磨蹭在上膛痒的心惊，他甚至伸出一只手摸了摸自己的喉咙。芝诺斯知道他在想什么，不紧不慢地抽送着，目光随着精灵翘起的屁股晃动着“不要担心，下次我把他们也塞进去，大概就插进你的喉咙里了，到时候再摸，也不迟。”说着，他的那两个没进去的东西，拍了拍穆恩的脸颊。  
怎么这么没皮没脸！竟然还有下次！穆恩不满地下意识嘬了一口，头顶男人舒适地呻吟着，边加快速度在他口中抽送数下拔出。渗出来的些许白灼挂在精灵的嘴角，他咳了半天，面色通红地瞪着芝诺斯。芝诺斯弯腰在座位下摸了摸，拽出了穆恩刚才自己脱下的皮带，还有自己的领带，趁着穆恩还没反应过来，把皮带快速的绕着穆恩脖子环绕数圈，并用蛮力在皮带上扎了个眼，调整好后，玫瑰样式像狗牌一样挂在他的喉间。而领带，则蒙上了穆恩的眼睛。  
“芝诺斯，没想到啊芝诺斯，几年不见花样会的真多，是不是每个都试了试才知道好不好用啊。”穆恩有点不高兴，不仅是因为被挂了项圈，还因为芝诺斯熟练的动作。  
芝诺斯将失去视线的乖巧精灵抱入怀中，捏着润滑剂将尖尖的嘴顶进洞里，噗呲一声，一整管润滑几乎都被挤了进去。“....变态啊！挤这么多干什么！”芝诺斯摸了摸他湿漉漉滑溜溜的会阴，精灵黏腻地哼了出来。  
“你怎么知道润滑到底挤多少？你才是经验丰富吧。”  
“这是常识！这种事情能和你比吗！”  
“我那也是常识。”芝诺斯让穆恩双腿分开跪在自己的怀里，还在向外滑的润滑剂和龟头顶端的粘液混合，芝诺斯刮了一指抹在穆恩的胸口一侧的红润上。“等你跟我回去，我们一个一个地实验书上的姿势，你就知道我都是常识了。”  
“芝诺...”穆恩的双手没有被束缚住，他的双手掰着臀肉，嫣红的穴口张合着慢慢吞下了超出常人的顶端。穆恩的脸色有些发白，但是还好，毕竟之前已经有过了第一次的体验。只不过相隔多年，他不仅没适应芝诺斯的大小，反而...  
“芝诺斯！呜！你怎么...这么大？！”穆恩已经掰不住他的臀肉了，他双手环紧芝诺斯的脖子，在锁骨上狠狠咬了一口，尝到了铁锈的味道。  
“我在不断前进”芝诺斯慢慢将全部性器塞了进去，他低头看向穆恩的小腹，精神抖擞的小穆恩挺立着流泪，而罪魁祸首就和他相隔一层皮肉，挤压撑满了穴道，让皮肉显现出自己的轮廓。  
“你这...动不了...”穆恩咬牙切齿地绷紧小腿和足弓，全身的重点都在这里，他适应了一会另一份心脏的跳动在自己的身体里展现着，穆恩吞了吞口水“芝诺斯...我要自己动...”  
“没问题，清吧”芝诺斯就这么点点头放过了他，他让自己的身体放松，向椅背靠着，穆恩双手摸索着撑在芝诺斯胸膛上，收腹提臀，慢慢将怪物拔出来。停留片刻后再坐下。  
芝诺斯眯着眼欣赏着眼前的美景。黑白的撞色让穆恩的白发显得更加脆弱，喉间黑色的粗制皮带项圈般捆住了身上的人。他的乳尖红嫩，皮肤白皙，身上为数不多的疤伤让人看着浴血沸腾。  
芝诺斯不动声色地挺了挺腰，穆恩觉得自己的适应越来越快。他正面骑在芝诺斯的身上，骑马般的姿势却被迫被别人拥抱，他的肾上腺素开始飙升，眼角渐渐染上一层嫣红，性器跟着他的动作直上直下的顶弄着。虽然深，但是还是少了些可以直接冲撞进灵魂的快感。  
精灵有些疲惫地靠在人怀里，动动手指戳着他紧实的胸膛。“我动不了了...”  
芝诺斯吻了他的鼻尖，又在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印。他掐住了精灵的腰，慢慢将性器插入一半。  
然后，狠狠搅弄着落下！  
“呜啊——！”穆恩飚出了眼泪，被闪电击中后的麻痹快感蹭一下窜进了大脑，他感受到了自己的肠壁在疯狂收缩，企图抓住刚才研磨过的性器。“芝...芝诺斯！”穆恩的泪水打湿了领带，芝诺斯单手给他解开，被穆恩紧跟着扑过来吻住。两个人的舌尖在口中激烈交缠，穆恩甚至留恋地跟着追进芝诺斯的口中，再次被掠夺了空气。  
穆恩哭喊着，却扭着腰将自己向更深处送去“芝诺斯——芝诺...斯...再用力呜啊——快点——”  
连世界顶尖的汽车都有点接受不了这个强度，银色的车身微微晃动着，漆黑的玻璃却阻隔了内部一切的声音与影子。芝诺斯觉得自己有点疯魔了，他的身体滚烫的要命，下面蓄势勃发的甚至有些疼痛，他再一次倾身，却不是倾身，而是狠狠咬住了穆恩的耳朵！  
穆恩的眼前白光一闪，挺立的性器喷了两个人满身都是。而穆恩的肌肉刚放松了不到三秒，浓郁的腥膻液体冲入最深处，冲刷着被折磨过的内壁。  
精灵的嗓子喊得嘶哑，连芝诺斯都有些疲惫地揉揉眉心，拾起衣服将晕过去的精灵裹了起来，开窗吩咐人起程。

 

END


End file.
